Desert Love
by War-Torn Soldier
Summary: Suna enters a war with The Sound Village. Konoha enters the war as Suna's allies and fight The Sound Village to. During the war, Gaara falls in love with Matsuri. CHAPTER 2 IS UP! Pairings: GaaraxMatsuri NarutoxHinata
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. This is the first chapter to my story "Desert Love." I will only update if I have at least one good review.

PLEASE READ AND RIVEW!!!!

Chapter 1

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Suna had just entered a war with the Sound Village. One night, at 12:00 P.M, Suna made a direct assault against the Sound Village. Suna ninja and Sound ninja corpses lay dead on the ground as the moonlight glistened off the mountains nearby. A brown-headed girl named Matsuri lay severely injured on the ground. Her blood flowed on the ground and gathered in puddles around her. Matsuri was fatally injured and she needed medical attention immediately.

The rest of her unit was killed and one sound ninja had fatally injured her. The sound ninja moved a kunai to her heart. Matsuri tried to move, but she couldn't because she was to injured. "Sand Coffin," yelled Gaara. Sand covered the sound ninja as he dropped the kunai. Gaara raised his hand making the imprisoned sound ninja rise in the air. "Desert Funeral," said Gaara as he closed his fist. The sand imploded the sound ninja and his blood rained down from the air.

Gaara walked by Matsuri and looked at her injuries. He put some bandages and ointment on the cuts and scars she had. "Matsuri," said Gaara. "Ga…Gaar…Gaara-sensei **cough**," said Matsuri as she fell unconscious. Gaara could feel her heartbeat, but it was faint and low. Gaara knew she had to be taken to a medic fast or she may die.

Gaara picked up Matsuri. Sand flew out of his gourd. It formed under him and made a platform. Gaara flew through the air as fast as he could. After a couple of minutes of flying, he got tired of flying and made a single hand sign with one hand. He vanished in a wave of sand and reappeared in the medical tent.

Gaara laid Matsuri down on a table as a medic ninja walked by him. "Medic, see to it that Matsuri is healed and treated," said Gaara. "Yes, Kazekage-sama," said the medic. The medic got some more medics. They all stood around Matsuri and started trying to heal her. Gaara used his "Third Eye Jutsu" to watch them treat Matsuri. Computers monitored Matsuri's health and heart rate as the medics performed healing jutsus and used medical tools and medicine to heal Matsuri.

Gaara dispelled his jutsu and walked outside. He could see Suna ninja guarding the camp and he saw other units discussing plans and strategies before they entered the battle. He thought about Matsuri. How thought about her dying due to her injuries. He thought about living without his student, Matsuri. He thought about her over and over again. Thoughts of her death ran through his head. He said to himself, "Stop it, Gaara, she will live through this, I won't let her die, I will make sure she lives."

Gaara remembered how Orochimaru killed his father and nearly cause a war between Suna and Konoha. He clenched his fist as he said to himself, "Damn you Orochimaru, I won't let you kill Matsuri, you killed my father, but you won't hurt Matsuri, I swear it." Gaara heard the sound of metal clashing and ninja shouting the names of their jutsus. He thought about the sound of Matsuri's voice. He thought about the times her spent training Matsuri. He thought about her face. He thought about her over and over again.

Gaara had fallen in love with Matsuri. Gaara knew he was in love with her. The first day Gaara laid eyes on her, he had loved her. Gaara clenched his fist tightly and vanished in a wave of sand. Rage gathered inside Gaara and nothing but murderous intent against the Sound Village and Orochimaru filled his head. He was going to take his anger out on some sound ninja.

He reappeared behind a unit of sound ninja. Sand flew out of his gourd and quietly advanced on the enemy sound ninja. "Listen, the plan is-" the sound ninja was imprisoned in sand before he could finish his sentence. "Desert funeral," said Gaara closing his fist. The sand easily crushed the sound ninja. Gaara killed him like he killed that rain ninja in the Forest of Death. Blood splattered on the rest of the sound ninja and the ground. The sound ninja separated and gathered around Gaara, surrounding him. They all threw kunai and shuriken at Gaara. Sand blocked the kunai and shuriken thrown at Gaara. Gaara made a sequence of hand signs and said, "Quicksand in the Style of a Waterfall." On ocean of sand flew from the ground and smashed into all the sound ninja. The sand injured them and imprisoned them inside it. "Desert Imperial Funeral," said Gaara. The sound ninja were all crushed inside the large sand ocean.

The sand flew back in Gaara's gourd. Gaara vanished in a wave of sand and reappeared behind some sound ninja about to kill some injured Suna ninja leaning against some rocks. The sound ninja moved their kunai towards their hearts, but a wall of sand protected them. "Kazekage-sama," said a Suna ninja smiling. "Sand Coffin," said Gaara. "Desert Funeral," said Gaara closing his fist. The sound ninja were crushed and killed in the sand. Blood and crushed corpses fell to the ground. "Kazekage-sama, thank you," said the Suna ninja trying to get up.

Gaara pushed him back down gently and said, 'Sit down, you will open up those wounds and make it even worse." Sand flew out of Gaara's gourd. Gaara covered the Suna ninja in sand and teleported them to the medics in a wave of sand. The sand flew back in Gaara's gourd. "Kazekage-sama," said a medic behind him. "Treat these ninja," said Gaara. Before the medic could respond, Gaara had vanished.

The medic nodded. He gathered more medics and lifted the Suna ninja on to a table. The medics started treating their wounds. "While Matsuri is being treated, I will help out as much as I can,' said Gaara. He flew over the battlefield while looking for sound ninja. He found a unit of sound ninja below him. Sand rushed towards them. In a second, the sand smashed into them injuring them. Then, the sand threw them against rocks and the ground. Finally, sand imprisoned the sound ninja and Gaara said, "Desert Funeral." The sound ninja were crushed and killed.

Gaara teleported back to the medical tent. He saw the medics walking away from Matsuri helping treat other ninja. Gaara walked by one medic standing by the bed Matsuri lay in. "Medic, how is Matsuri," said Gaara. "Well, her condition isn't very good. She lost a lot of blood and many of her veins have been cut. She is lucky to still be breathing because her neck is cut badly to. I don't know if she will make it," said the medic. Gaara's face grimaced. The medic walked away seeing as how Gaara needed some time alone.

Gaara put his hand over Matsuri's and continued stroking her cheek. "Orochimaru you bastard, damn you Orochimaru, damn you," said Gaara. He felt tears fall down his cheek and touch Matsuri's skin. Gaara wiped away the tears at the sound of a Suna ninja approaching. "Kazekage-sama, Konoha is sending help, our forces are holding off the sound ninja. Our units are also securing the outer parts of the Sound Village. We can't get into the actual Sound Village and we our encountering the most resistance on their south side of the Sound Village, the leaf ninja have already arrived and they are currently backing up our units, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Kakashi Hatake are requesting your help to infiltrate the Sound Village," said a Suna ninja.

Gaara started remembering Tsunade's excellent medical and healing abilities. "Tell them to wait here and I will be there shortly," said Gaara. He picked up Matsuri and ran outside. Sand flew out of his gourd and made a platform. Gaara jumped on it and rushed towards Konoha. He was traveling twice the speed of walking and he would get to Konoha in a matter of hours. He had to imprison his feet in sand to stay on the sand platform.

After a couple of hours, Gaara flew above Tsuande's office. His sand flew into his gourd and Gaara jumped trough an open window. He said, 'Tsunade, this is my student, Matsuri, she has been fatally injured and she needs medical attention. Tsunade, please heal Matsuri, none of my medics could heal her very well."

Tsunade said, 'Very well, come with me." She led him through a couple of corridors and through some large double doors. Tsunade told Gaara to lay Matsuri on the bed within a large circle. Scrolls surrounded it and kunai had surrounded the scrolls.

Tsunade made a sequence of hand signs while sitting by Matsuri. Gaara leaned against a stone pillar watching this. Tsunade's hands started glowing as she put her hands over Matsuri's head. Her wounds started closing and she regained the blood she lost. She started breathing and taking breaths. And her heart pulse rose. She was almost healed.

Tsunade's hands turned to normal and she got up. "Gaara, Matsuri is fine now, she needs to rest." "Thank you," said Gaara. "Thanks for the help, Tsunade," said Gaara. "No problem," said Tsunade walking out of the room. Gaara walked by Matsuri and stood over her stroking her cheek.

Matsuri slowly opened her eyes. "Gaara-sensei," said Matsuri. "I told you to stop calling me that, call me Gaara," said Gaara. "Ok, Gaara," said Matsuri. Gaara smiled a little and started gathering courage to reveal to Matsuri how he felt. "Matsuri, there is something I need to tell you, I have felt this way about you along time, Matsuri, I love you," said Gaara.

Matsuri smiled and said, "I was wondering when you would say that, I have always loved you to." Matsuri stared into Gaara's eyes as he stared into hers. Gaara lowered his head towards Matsuri's head. He kissed her. Matsuri kissed him back. Gaara and Matsuri kissed passionately.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

That's it for this chapter. In the next chapter, Gaara and Matsuri will continue to help their forces at the Sound Village. The battle will end and Gaara and Matsuri will have another moment. I will only update if I have at least one good review.

Bye everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone. This is the second chapter to my story "Desert Love." I will only update if I have AT LEAST ONE GOOD REVIEW.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!

Chapter 1

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Gaara and Matsuri had been kissing for about ten seconds. Gaara pulled away and broke the kiss. He said, "We still have a battle to fight." "I forgot," said Gaara. When Gaara kissed Matsuri, it felt like nothing else mattered and he forgotten everything that was happening.

Gaara got up and said, "Lets go, Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno are waiting for us to help them infiltrate the Sound Village and kill Orochimaru. He is our main target we need to kill." Matsuri nodded and grabbed her kunoichi gear. Sand flew out of Gaara's gourd and formed a sand platform underneath him. Matsuri jumped on the platform beside Gaara. Gaara held Matsuri close to him and flew through the air very fast.

They were going so fast, sand had to hold their feet and Gaara had to hold Matsuri close to him in order for them to stay on. The trees were just flashes of green and brown as they dashed by them. It flashed from the desert to the forest to villages and houses over and over again as they were rushing to the Sound Village.

They got there after about ten minutes of flying. The sand flew in Gaara's gourd and he jumped off the sand and landed on the ground with Matsuri by his side. Gaara walked around a couple of trees and military tents. He saw Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno sitting on a chair waiting for him. He and Matsuri walked to the group of Leaf ninja. Gaara greeted them and then he said, "Listen, the plan is to go through the north entrance and continue to Orochimaru's lab, the place he conducts his experiment, and kill him, then we go out the same way we came. Leaf and sand ninja will be following close behind us defending us from an attack from behind, we will kill any sound ninja that stand in our way, once Orochimaru is dead, the Sound Village will be weak and the war will be over, Orochimaru and his Sound Village will no longer be a threat."

Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi hated Orochimaru and remembered how he killed the third Hokaga. They would do everything they could to kill Orochimaru. Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura grabbed their ninja gear while getting up from their chairs. Gaara said, "Matsuri, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura, we will stay together and fight our way to Orochimaru, follow my lead."

Everyone nodded while Gaara hovered with his sand platform. He was right above the ground and he rushed off. Everyone quickly followed. Suna and Konoha had cleared the path to the north entrance for them. The wind blew against them while they were running to the north entrance very quickly

IN a mater of minutes, they were in front of some large stone doors. They opened the doors and walked in. There were three large corridors with torches mounted to walls. "Naruto and Sakura, go through the right corridor and meet me at the end, our info says these corridors lead strait to a large lobby area, we will all meet there, as for Kakashi, go through the left corridor and Matsuri and I will go through the middle corridor," said Gaara.

Kakashi rushed off through the left corridor, Naruto and Sakura rushed through the right corridor, and Gaara and Matsuri rushed down the middle corridor.

Gaara hovered with his sand platform while Matsuri ran as fast as she could to keep up with Gaara. Sand followed behind them ready to attack at anytime.

After a couple of minutes; they arrived in a fairly large room. It wasn't the lobby area they were planning on arriving at. The corridor continued to the lobby at the end of the room.

Suddenly! Four kunais flew towards Gaara, but his sand blocked it. "Kunai of Sound," said one of the sound ninja. He threw a kunai with holes pierced through it. Gaara blocked it with sand. The sound ninja made a single hand sign and piercing deadly sound. The sound was sharp and it would damage the eardrums while destroying your ability to hear.

Gaara held his ears and let out a small scream of pain. He quickly plugged the holes in the kunai with sand and made a single hand sign. The sand hardened and Gaara made more sand fill the cracks in the hardened sand. He then covered the entire kunai in sand.

Gaara made more sand smash into the kunai. A huge wave of sand moved the kunai towards the sound ninja. The sound ninja tried to jump out of the way, but more sand imprisoned his leg. Gaara made the sand smash him against he ground and finally the sound threw him against the wall.

Gaara made the sand in shapes of spears. The sand stabbed through the sound ninja. He was stabbed against a wall, and soon he was dead. Matsuri had used her "Barrage of Wind Blades Jutsu" to kill the other sound ninja.

Gaara walked down the corridor with Matsuri. There was a large group of sound ninja coming down the corridor. Gaara and Matsuri sensed them close by. "Quicksand in the Style of a Waterfall," said Gaara while making a sequence of hand signs. The corridors were completely filled with sand. The sand dashed towards the oncoming sound ninja. Gaara heard their screams as they were injured and captured by the sand. "Desert Imperial Funereal," said Gaara while finishing another sequence of hand signs. The sound ninja were crushed and imploded and killed by the sand.

They quickly continued down the corridor. Gaara's ears were still hurting a little. Gaara soon met Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura in the lobby area. There was a desk and more torches mounted on walls. There were papers lying on the desks along with a few dim lights.

"The Sound Village sure haven't heard of interior designing," commented Sakura. "This is Orochimaru's village, so I wouldn't be surprised," said Naruto. "Listen, Orochimaru's lab is some of these corridors, it is easy to get lost, so here are some maps," said Gaara handing everybody maps of the north side of The Sound Village.

"Naruto and Sakura, follow the blue pat I highlighted, Kakashi, follow the red path I highlighted, this will lead you to the front of Orochimaru's lab. We will meet in front of the lab, wait for all of us to meet," said Gaara.

"Also, one more question, how many enemy ninja did you encounter," said Gaara. "Those corridors were flooding with them," said Naruto. "Same here," said Kakashi. "Move out," said Gaara.

There was a rush of wind as everyone took off as fast as they could. Gaara and Matsuri hurried down the corridor. It turned and twisted constantly, like a maze. Lucky for Gaara and Matsuri, he had his map and he was following it.

Sound ninja threw some kunai behind them, but Gaara blocked it with sand. The sand rushed towards the five sound ninja behind them. Two were smashed with the sand. The sand smashed them against the ground and the walls while sand defended Gaara from . Then, Gaara opened his fist and said, "Sand Coffin." The sand imprisoned the two sound ninja completely. One of the other three sound ninja made a sequence of hand signs and said, "Sound Shuriken."

He made a large shuriken out of sound waves. The shuriken was extremely sharp and it was extremely fast. The sound ninja threw the shuriken at Matsuri.

Matsuri grinned and made a sequence of hand signs. She said, "Wind Storm." Matsuri made some of the air and wind currents around her form together. She then made a huge windstorm change the course of the sound shuriken.

The sound ninja were blown back and smashed against the wall by the wind. The sound shuriken sliced the sound ninja in half. "Wind Sword," said Matsuri while finishing a sequence of hand signs. "Sand Coffin," said Gaara while finishing a sequence of hand signs. Sand imprisoned the last sound ninja. Matsuri stabbed and killed one of the last two sound ninja while Gaara crushed, imploded, and killed the last sound ninja.

Gaara and Matsuri continued through the corridors. Gaara used his "Quicksand in the Style of a Waterfall Jutsu" when he sensed sound ninja coming down the halls. It worked most of the time and Gaara and Matsuri fought the sound ninja if they were able to get past Gaara's jutsu. Gaara and Matsuri killed the few sound ninja that got up to them.

After about thirty minutes, they had all met in front of Orochimaru's lab. Sakura put her ear on the cold stone door. "Kabuto, are the units ready to go and have you packed our supplies for our new location for the village," said Orochimaru. "Yes lord Orochimaru," said Kabuto.

Gaara's sand smashed through the door and sand flew inside the room. Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Matsuri, and Gaara ran inside the room.

"Orochimaru, you die here," said Gaara. "I am afraid I can't stay, I have business to attend to, Kabuto, lets go," said Orochimaru. "Yes lord Orochimaru," said Kabuto. Orochimaru and Kabuto made a hand sign and teleported away. Kakashi couldn't sense their chakra presence; they were for away and long gone.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it," said Gaara in anger. Naruto punched the wall in anger. "We could have killed him and ended this war along with The Sound Village," said Naruto. Sakura put her hand on Naruto's shoulder and said, "Naruto, calm down, we will find Orochimaru again and kill him along with his sound ninja."

Naruto said, "I will kill that bastard Orochimaru." "I will do the same," said Gaara. "Anyways, we should report back to our main camp and tell our ninja about the mission. We have taken The Sound Village's base and we have killed a large number of Sound ninja. We were victorious."

Naruto said, "We will report to Tsunade about the mission, it was good seeing you again Gaara, bye." Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi made a hand sign and teleported in a wave of smoke.

Gaara said, "We will have ninja search the premises for survivors and any info, for now, lets report to our ninja about the mission. Then we will head back to Suna and think of our next plan." "Right," said Matsuri. Gaara grabbed Matsuri closer to him and made a hand sign with one hand. He and Matsuri teleported back to Suna's camp in a wave of sand.

Gaara walked in front of the Suna ninja commander and said, "Commander, Orochimaru and Kabuto have escaped along with the rest of The Sound Village. Have our forces search The Sound Village premises for any info or prisoners or other sound ninja. I will go back to Suna. Report to me if anything happens or you find anything. Good bye."

The commander nodded and said, "Yes, Kazekage-sama." Gaara touched Matsuri's shoulder and teleported back to Suna. They were both in Gaara's Kazekage office. Books were lying everywhere along with paperwork covering them. A couple of maps of Suna and neighboring countries and villages hung on the wall, and pens were scattered on the desk by all the paperwork. It was pretty dark in Gaara's office. "Matsuri, you have the rest of today and tomorrow off. I have work to do."

"You are always so busy, and look at how unorganized your office is, and there is barely any light," said Matsuri walking away. Gaara leaned his gourd against the wall and sat down. He started filling out paperwork while looking over it.

After a couple of hours of writing, reading, and taking sips of his tea that was on his desk; Matsuri walked in the room. She was wearing a red fancy dress and she had red high heel shoes on. Gaara had never seen Matsuri like this or even seen her out of her Suna ninja uniform.

Matsuri placed her hand over the Suna Future Development Plans book Gaara was reading. She closed the book and said, "Gaara, you have been locked in this room for hours. You do nothing but read paperwork and read over Suna's economy and society. It is important but you are going to spend some time with me."

Gaara's eyes grew wide open when he saw Matsuri in those elegant and expensive clothes. "Fine," said Gaara getting up from his seat. He finished his tea and walked by Matsuri. "Lets go," said Gaara.

Matsuri led him out of the building and to a nice restaurant. It was 9:30 P.m. The moonlight lit the desert and the sandy roads of Suna. Gaara and Matsuri took their seats and looked at the menus a waiter put on the table. "I will have the Miso Ramen," said Matsuri. "I will have the Miso Ramen as well," said Gaara. Since his fight with Naruto a while back ago during the chunin exams; he has had a taste for ramen.

"I need to be getting back to my work after this," said Gaara. 'No, lets go do more stuff after this, its only 9:30." "I am planning our next assault on The Sound Village," said Gaara. "We have won a major victory and The Sound Village has been weakened. Our Suna ninja have set up numerous camps around the country. We have only been fighting small scrimmages and the sound ninja were all ninja who were separated from the rest of their units. Lets just have fun tonight," said Matsuri.

Gaara sighed and said, "Alright, I guess I will go and spend some time with you tonight." He leaned back in his chair. Their bowls of ramen came out after a couple of minutes. "Kazekage-sama, you and your girlfriend's meal is free," said the waiter. "Thank you," said Gaara eating his ramen. Gaara and Matsuri ate their ramen and left a tip on the table.

Matsuri and Gaara walked to the desert. They stood on top of a sand dune right outside the village. The crisp air blew against them. It wasn't even hot in the desert, it was cool and the moon lit the desert. They both sat down and looked at the moon and stars and the beauty of the desert on a full moon.

"It is nice isn't it," said Matsuri. "Yes," said Gaara. "Its as pretty as you, Matsuri," said Gaara. "Thank you, you could just look at the stars and the moon all night, you get lost gazing at them," said Matsuri. "You're right, I could watch the sky all night," said Gaara. "I can't," said Matsuri. She rolled over on top of Gaara. She kissed him. Gaara and Matsuri kissed passionately underneath the moonlight.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well, that's it for this chapter. I will only update if I have at least one good review.

Bye everyone


End file.
